dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dmullins677
Welcome to my Talk page! ~Dmullins677! Welcome to my talk page. You're probably here to send me a message. Drop by to say hey, tell me to post, tell me something random, etc. Well, I will need you to do a few things. :~First, you need to title your message. Please use a heading 2 ( TITLE ). This keeps my talk page organized and makes it easy for me to read. :~Next, you can write your message. Please sign you message with 4 tildes (~~~~) so that I know who sent it, and I can reply back. Thanks for stopping by. :D}} Archive 1 (August 19th-December 2013) Forever, Kaylea http://forever-kaylea.wikia.com/wiki/User:Iheartsevsnape Help me edit my new wiki! You know me pretty well. I want to list you as one of my admins. Sev (Owl Me) (talk) 21:01, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Devin OOC we'll have the device last as long as we need, but IC it should give Devin some to be active and doing stuff...and if he gets tired of it he can always just pull it out and die. Hopefully this helps you get him back in and doing what you like with him. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:32, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Teaching Nope...common misconception. I would just like admins/bcrats to cover at least part of the core classes to be able to be able to jump in if the other teachers fall away for whatever reason..and classes can still be broken up into 2 or even 3 classes so multiple people can teach. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:40, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :Don't worry about it...I'm getting it together. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:46, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Wedding Don't forget to post ASAP :D Thomas/Isabelle RP Soooo you got kicked off chat. Dumb. :P If you decide to continue your project, that's fine. Otherwise.... I started the RP. http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/North_Side_Diagon_Alley#Thomas_and_Isabelle Just post when you can, otherwise we can just do it another night. Ckohrs0221 (talk) 04:05, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Answer I don't think I gave you the badge properly, so here you go: RE:Hey Speck Hey D! here are my characters and their models, as you requested: *Aurelia Savoy - Astrid Bergès-Frisbey *Calvin Bray - Benjamin Eidem *Bennett Heyworth - Colin Ford *Avery Carlyle - Elle Fanning *Ella Stendahl - Kiernan Shipka *Krystian Reeves - Louis Tomlinson *Maya Shevchenko - Taissa Farmiga Thanks! InSpeck -message- 19:44, January 16, 2014 (UTC) We don't need . . . but it's nice to have! Congratulations! Twice over! Alex Jiskran 02:30, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Four Horsemen Okay the codename for this is Project Armagedon xD I just wanted to sound cool I'm sorry ;w;. Anyways, we could do brothers or twins or just friends or childhood friends and my idea was having their names being Hebrew and contrasting eachother so mine is going to be Death Blessed or something like that Respect my Authoritah ~ Gruff 18:08, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Okay so like mine is going to be Mavet Asher, this means Death Blessed in Hebrew, kinda ironic don't you think someone being blessed with death? >.< And idk who else could be added, it's up to you. But the names have to be Hebrew as the Four Horsemen are a Biblical Story from the Old Testement. 17:48, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Adoption I see no problem with you taking over the Hog's Head. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:16, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Chat: Come on chat asap so we can discuss Respect my Authoritah ~ Gruff 15:32, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Maristela and Lochan Forgotten Cavern? Effie.stroud (talk) 06:06, February 4, 2014 (UTC) : I think I'd like to Adopt Rosanna Hatchet? Should I make my own adult character Effie.stroud (talk) 06:12, February 4, 2014 (UTC) SPEW Wherever you think she fits best. --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 20:10, February 4, 2014 (UTC) I want to adopt her. How do I adopt her? And can I change the way she commnicates with other people? Effie.stroud (talk) :Re: Instead of writing with her wand, she could use Legilimency to share her thoughts with the person she is "speaking" to. If the other person was an Occlumens then she would use her wand to write like her page says she does. Effie.stroud (talk) 10:57, February 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: RP? Hi! :D Thank you so much for complimenting my coding! I was actually really surprised, I always think of myself as a slow learner and I didn't think I was very good at it compared to some people. But I guess I have come a long way considering I didn't even know how to leave an owl a few months ago :P I generally pick things up from places like help guides and tweak them a little, but I am getting the hang of it. Anyway, about rolelplaying. I only have first years at the moment so I don't know what characters you want to roleplay, but I would be delighted! You just decide who and where and I'd be happy to participate :) Emmatigerlily (talk) 15:59, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Christian/Charity RP http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Flourish_and_Blotts#Charity_and_Christian Here's the link! I tried posting it in chat, but it's so active, it may have gotten lost. I see that one of your other characters is getting married, so if that's going to take up your time, it's fine. Maybe we can do it some other time. I just thought I'd leave the link here anyway. Ckohrs0221 (talk) 01:31, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello D Kibeth let me adopt Rosanna Hatchet, I was wondering you would like a Daniel and Rosanna RP? Something slightly less hostile than the original with my first character? Sorry if I'm bothering you. Effie.stroud (talk) 08:38, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Timing I'm still here, just scarcely. :) In a weird twist of wiki fate I've just made a character as we speak called Rex Shaw. Any chance you approve of a distant paternal relation to your Clyde Shaw? 15:21, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Annabeth and Rosanna I sent this to Kibeth, by mistake, she said they hadn't be RP'd much. I asked about the relationship between Annabeth Pyralis and Rosanna Hatchet. I know they are long lost twins, I was wondering when, how, or if they found one another? Effie.stroud (talk) 22:32, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Character Flags I had to make Devin's name bronze and Isabelle's dark red because neither the black or the white showed up at all on the Scottish flag. Hope you like them! AnnabethPyralisFlag.jpg AntonMeyersFlag.jpg CharlesBurbadgeFlag.jpg ChristianMaioccoFlag.jpg ClydeShawFlag.jpg DanielHatchetFlag.jpg DevinMullinsFlag.jpg DrakeIrvineFlag.jpg IsabelleTulenFlag.jpg LochanConlanFlag.jpg MathewStarnesFlag.jpg PadmeParkerFlag.jpg RyanBatesonFlag.jpg ScottMullinsFlag.jpg TheodoreKnightFlag.jpg 21:21, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :It's fine. It was fun anyway :P 08:25, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Date Lunch You can post at Jamie's now. SO confused It says your in chat... but you aren't and I keep refreshing chat and I'm just so confuuuuusedddddd The course of true love never did run smooth 02:50, February 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: Chat Ik. It's not working for me either, and I've refreshed my PC twice. 21:35, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Chat My chat isn't working either Looks like you're here Hey! It looks like you're online, despite chat being dumb, so I thought I'd leave this http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Hogsmeade_Grounds#Seth_and_Scott right here. And see what happens. ;) The course of true love never did run smooth 22:24, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Anton Meyers's wand Well, when i made Abbey, she had the same exact core and wand wood as him, and i made her first, and i kind of know my wands... Wands of English Oak demand partners of strength, courage and fidelity GoldenGail3 (talk) 20:36, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Chatzy I looked into the website you mentioned on Soa's blog... for some reason commenting on it isn't an option. The website looks simple enough. If chat continues to not work, I'll start up a room tomorrow. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 04:21, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ''Ahem'' Shouldn't someone be in bed? ;) The course of true love never did run smooth 04:28, February 21, 2014 (UTC) You Someone on chat just said you left Darp. Please tell me they're wrong! -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 23:07, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Daily Prophet Hey Mullins! Colin here. I've noticed that the Daily Prophet office page is a bit disorganized in coding and things like that, so I want to let you know I plan on editing and fixing that soon, because somehow it's very jumbled up and is going to be difficult to work with whenever there's an edit made. Anyway, I was also wondering about starting another article soon? I think that we should get one out there VERY soon about the Triwizard tournament, and schedule interviews with the selected champions? Just a suggestion :) ... let me know! Colin 687 ~ Edits 18:13, February 28, 2014 (UTC) The Hog's Head Help Wanted Sign Dear Mr. Burbadge, My name is Alorya and was wondering if I could apply for the job. That is, of course, you hire seventh years. Thanks! From, Alorya Devania --Menalfai (talk) 22:09, February 28, 2014 (UTC) RESPOND ASAP So... 3/7/14 OOC means that IC, the days include Maria's birthday, March 16th. So... I decided to do a triple roleplay where Maria and April are walking in Hogsmeade and Christian joins in. Then, a barbershop quartet shows up out of nowhere and starts singing "Happy Birthday" to Maria. So. Yeh or Neh to roleplay tomorrow? We are starting it today, so you can join in tomorrow. Dmu ;( Bro! Are you still alive? O.o I haven't seen you on in ages. 11:54, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Are you back? I saw you edited and ARE YOU BACK? If you are, GET ON CHAT NOW. 21:35, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Prophet Hello there, Mullins! Colin687 here. Just wanted to let you know I have re-created the Main Office so that it is easier to work with and stuff (and quite studly looking, if I may say so myself :P ) . Also I think we really need to get an article out there soon. I say we start talking about the Triwizard Tournament, make users aware that we're here, that sort of thing. Anyway, let me know what you think of the new format to the Main Office. I worked FOREVER on it!!! ( #sotired ) ... anyway, really gotta sleep. See ya dude! :D ~ Colin 687 10:17, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Back? Hey!!!!! It's SO exciting to see you around on the wiki again! Are you back back, or just for Yule Ball? Either way, it's just SO good to see you posting again! Missed ya, pal!!!!!!! The course of true love never did run smooth 16:14, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Chat kick I kicked you from chat for this chat rule: Activity - Remaining in chat for a really long time without talking may result in a kick. You did not respond to the group chat nor PMs or even main chat. So, I kicked you. Nothing bad! You';re back DMU!! 14:03, March 31, 2014 (UTC) RE: Faction RP Hi! I'm so sorry, I didn't see your PM until now. I'd be glad to have you. :)))) We're still in the OOC stages, but I'll be 100% sure to owl you if we need anything. Thanks! LittleRedCrazyHood 04:06, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Faction RP Do you think it's possible for you to make a faction leader on the wiki? We still need an Amity rep, three people on the Abnegation council, and two more people to act as Dauntless leaders. Thanks! LittleRedCrazyHood 03:59, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Yule Ball Hey! I noticed that you posted for Charidore, and I posted in kind. I don't know that our schedules will be kind enough to allow us to actually RP it together at the same time, so if you happen to show up when I'm not around, go ahead and post, and I'll get to it just as soon as I can!!! The course of true love never did run smooth 21:04, April 7, 2014 (UTC) DeeDee Wanna talk on http://us12.chatzy.com/68798793237539? We can see what would have happened and maybe do a chat rp since the Yule Ball archived. DeeDee? Are you ignoring me? :( Shared Space? Hi! So we're both teaching History of Magic this term. Would Shaw be okay to share his space with Professor Cassidy or would he want a separate office? Let me know! The course of true love never did run smooth 22:15, May 4, 2014 (UTC) How ya doing? I'm back! Miss you so muchhhh! See you on chat sometime later? 15:18, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Wedding If you don't come on in another few days I think I will just marry Holly and Ryan myself. I don't know why you left on Monday. Miss you! Hey friend! I miss seeing you around the wiki. Idk what you plan on doing with DARP in the future, if you're just going to let us go, or if you're actually going to try and get back into it.... either way, I miss seeing you around, and RPing with you and stuff! The course of true love never did run smooth 04:42, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Whew! I've never done that much coding in one day....er, night. Whoops. BUT she's done!!! I haven't done her WB yet-- that can be done tomorrow. I require sleeeeep first. I work tomorrow morning, but will be on in the afternoon and we can RP them new Bagman kids! :D The course of true love never did run smooth 05:04, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Post? In the Potion-Mixing Room? Misunderstanding Look Mullins, if you decide to delete I character that I created (Sent you everything in pm about how I exactly wanted her and pretty much just let you adopt her) then I have the right to restore her and take her back. For you to go as far as blocking my pm was not necessary at all plus you can get in serious trouble for blocking an administrator/rollback's pm. Padme is my character now because you said you didn't want her anymore and had her deleted. I know I snapped too but I just didn't understand why in the world you had to argue about it since you clearly didn't even want her. I would like to speak to you about some private things too in chat too. I also don't believe you know how important Padme is to me. Dragons I really appreciate you being so good about not telling me spoilers. But I need to tell you my theories now in case I'm right so I can say, "I knew it," later on: *The eggs aren't really petrified. Dragon eggshells are made of stone, and they're supposed to be, they were laid that way. Or dragon eggshell is enough like stone that they think it's stone. *The eggs have started to become petrified, and the outside (the shell) has but the inside (the little dragon) hasn't yet. *Dragon eggs are supposed to become petrified. If in GoT lore dragon are really long-lived, maybe they take a long time before they hatch. Maybe being petrified is something that's supposed to happen to the egg, like incubation. Danke! -R.A.B. 05:23, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Post Can you post in the Potion-Mixing Room? Prophet Article Hey Mullins! Just wanted to let you know that I will get an article for you to make, it's just I can't find any stories. If you see one you think would be interesting, owl me or message me on chat, something, whatever :P . The Activity Imp meeting is about to begin, and if an idea pops up for something you could do, I'll let you know. I WILL get you an article though, promise! :D ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 21:21, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Where are you? If you aren't on chat because of the meeting.... they took that to some chatzy page. If you aren't on chat because it won't load... well that's a computer thing. If you aren't on chat because you won't be here long.... ok, fine, I get that. If you aren't on chat for any other reason.... you should tell me why. Also, I enjoy ellipses. The course of true love never did run smooth 21:14, June 26, 2014 (UTC) GoT I'm back to season 2 again, with a much better idea of what's going on. Watching Episode 3 right now. Also, I think Robb, Jon, and Theon are all 17. Also, I have a clue who Theon and Varys are now :D -R.A.B. 00:12, June 29, 2014 (UTC) The elves did this! SPEW Is SPEW in active Hogwarts club right now? Where does it meet? ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 00:51, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Article Here are the general facts you'll need to include in the article, feel free to make some things up as you go: *Portkey accident considering a (pick real one) U.S. Quidditch team as they were attempting to arrive in New Zealand for their match against ______ (pick real team). *Magical Congress of the USA is not aware of what caused the accident at this time *3 players are dead (Chaser, Seeker, and another Chaser). *It looks like one player will never walk again (Catcher). *It is suspected that the point of arrival had somehow gotten very high, and they fell hard to the ground below, which was covered in rock slabs and regular dirt. The three that died hit the rock slabs. *Header: 3 PLAYERS DEAD AFTER PORTKEY ACCIDENT. Choose names for each position: *Chaser 1 - Dead *Chaser 2 - Dead *Chaser 3 - broken ribs and arm *Beater 1 (Captain) - Paralyzed from waist down, broken legs, concussion *Beater 2 - (helped other injured players) Bruised ribs, concussion *Catcher - Concussion and broken limbs (choose) *Seeker - Dead ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 00:57, July 4, 2014 (UTC) More Options! Additional options for Charidore kiddos for your perusal: *Evan Ellingson *Emily Alyn Lind Technically being used, although it's by a rather inactive user, and it's not listed on the Taken Models Page. :P *Cassi Thomson *Colin Ford Speck is using him, nevermind. I'm still looking, and we still do have the models we looked at last night. Lemme know when you get back from hiding out from Hurricane Arthur! :P The course of true love never did run smooth 21:33, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Issue Eight, Drake's Article Summary: Hungarian Horntail escapes from Romanian dragon sanctuary, injuring and killing many dragon keepers, and civilians. *Speaker on the issue, "Symon Lutsky". *The dragon escaped due to an improper lock being put on it's cage, as they were about to transport the Horntail to a chinese sanctuary. *The dragon was able to melt the lock off with it's fire breathing breath, and it escaped in the process. *It was night, during the time, so many were sleeping. *Symon Lutsky (put more background to him, like how long he worked there and stuff) was the one who noticed the dragon begin to escape, cleaning up on some last minute things, when he saw it. *As a group of other workers came around, the Horntail scorched them. *The horntail started smashing the cabins that men were sleeping in. *Lutsky ran to wake them all, and saved many lives, however still some were cost. *12 died, 43 injured. Feel free to get creatived witht the numbers of injured, but remember that surely no more than 100 wizards work there. Also feel free to change the name if you like, but I was thinking it'd be cool if he were from Ukraine. If you find another way for the dragon to have gotten loose, owl me before you write anything just so I know, and of course give ya the ok. Thanks! Let me know if you have any questions! ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 13:17, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Wake up on chat! ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 13:51, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Archives To make things easier to find, the group is being split up into subcategories, e.g. Hogwarts Archive, Ministry Archive, Forum Archive. If a page has one of these smaller group tags, it shouldn't have the template too. Just so you know. :D Alex Jiskran 21:23, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ?? When you comment on stuff.... and then don't come on chat.... a small piece of my soul dies a little. Okay, not really, but what's up? You busy and only stopping through? The course of true love never did run smooth 22:11, July 17, 2014 (UTC) The First shall be Last http://agent-221s-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Bryce_Knight Lissy told me I could go ahead and create his page. So I did. I've also given her full permission to tweak anything she wants, since Bryce is her character. But I thought you might want to see that the final Charidore kiddo has a page in my sandbox! :) The course of true love never did run smooth 05:36, July 18, 2014 (UTC) BREAKING NEWS! Estella Tyrell, Minister of Magic, has RELEASED Barant Black, ex-leader of the WHPS! The full facts as to why the Minister of Magic has done this are still not fully known, but evidence of letter's between Barant Black and herself suggest that she has been communicating with him for over four months! Get the full facts from the article that will be posted later today. ~ The Daily Prophet. ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 16:23, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Mullins? Please come back, I know you're in there... People have been asking where you've been. I miss Charidore, and RPs with you I'm right here for you. Just come back in! Izzy and Thomas only have each other. What about Faith and Mark? What are we gonna do...? Do you wanna come back to chat? *You better have appreciated that :P* The course of true love never did run smooth 17:48, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Dragon Article Hey Mullins! I was wondering if you had that Dragon Article done for the prophet? If so, I could use it for the 9th Issue :) ... Let me know - due Sunday. If that doesn't work for you, let me know. ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 23:05, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Daily Prophet/Issue Eight Issue Eight from the Daily Prophet has been posted. Read about the full story of how Orion Tulen killed Oliver Planes and also how an employee at Madam Puddifoot's was fired over a small clover shaped tattoo on her hand. Read it here. Chat-ity Theory on why winter keeps not coming At the beginning, they said, “Yeah, winter’s coming, the people at the citadel said the days were growing shorter.” Which would mean that then was the summer solstice, and that there was going to be twice again the length of the summer, because what already passed was only spring and the first half of summer, the second half and fall were still coming. I suppose that could be the reason why people said it like 10 times in episode 1 and then forgot all about it? They said this summer was 9 or 8 or something like that years. Which would mean it'd something on the order of 17 years long in all. Or maybe when they say 9 or 8 or whatever, that includes the summer that's still coming, meaning each half is about 4 years. 4 that already happened and 4 for the first 4 seasons. -R.A.B. 17:55, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Owl --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 12:04, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Meh Yeah. It helped. Sorry, got it all mixed up. By the way, for prefects, do we have to sign up or something? Sorry for the annoyance... Thanks! It did help... Click your heels three times... And come back to Kansas! Chat. I meant chat. The course of true love never did run smooth 03:52, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Chat I wasn't talking to anyone on that chat, so I left. :P I'm presently on my own chat with Fae. Is there something you want? I can pop over to yours. The course of true love never did run smooth 18:56, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Accurate? Is this right? George + Veronica ______________________|_______________________ | | | | Devin Scott + Maria - Andrew + Elizabeth Kitty | | | Seth Jake Alyssa -R.A.B. 02:48, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Click, click Hey there :D Long time, no see :D 12:25, August 7, 2014 (UTC) The Hmm Cafe - 17:01, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Making/Taking time I think I could do both. Kirá (talk) Chat needs a trout-slapping Updating Congrats, Theodore Knight has been named Head Boy. Feel free to post in the Prefects' Carriage and the Head Dormitories. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:01, August 8, 2014 (UTC) RP? Wanna rp sometime? 16:35, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Chat It ''really glitched this time.... I can't get it to load.... The course of true love never did run smooth 00:13, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Chat I'm on chatzy (http://us19.chatzy.com/78127118146162) RP Erm...no? I want to use Max or Tori or Sarah, but it's p to you :D 16:33, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Surething :) we can figure it out as we go. Where to? PS: Chat isn't working for me for some reason, but I'm here--> http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/IRC <-- if you want to chat :D 16:44, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Team Slytherin - Chaser SPEW Sadie would love to still be involved. I posted on your heading Theodore and Anyone as well. Thought it would be a good spot for Sadie to give him the money she collected over the summer. --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 02:08, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Dareth Thank you! Dareth's ultimate goal is a career with politics. He's pretty much a savant when it comes to things he's interested in, but very insecure when he's talking about subjects he doesn't know much about or care for. I like this idea of a character that may seem genius at one thing, which he is, but overall on alot of other things, he's an innocent child. :) SigvartTheDemon (talk) 00:17, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Re:Re: Dareth I'm fine with that. Just send me the link and I'll join you. :) SigvartTheDemon (talk) 00:24, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Invitation Pounds Oops. It very well could be. I was using 300 US dollars. Just correct Sadie, she's never been the best at math :p My Bad! --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 12:13, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Invitation Plans Hi Mullins, I wanted you to know that I have the dates for the Christmas Party. It will be takng place August 24th to the 30th and it will be hosted in the Ministry Ballroom. Now that you know the location this would be a perfect oppurtunity to have your characters RSVP and if they have already have then you are ahead of the game Have a good day, PrincessTris (talk) 12:20, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: S.P.E.W Yeah course he will be! c: User:TimeLord15/Sig 01:02, August 16, 2014 (UTC) di Salvataggio It is still active. But nobody seems to be aware of it, as far as I am concerned. >.< Re:OWL I've posted if you're still in for the rp. :) 03:06, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Glitch Feel free to refresh your chat. ;) The course of true love never did run smooth 21:58, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Class I do my class is sessions...each week I have a seperate topic I post on, and bring it to a close by the end of the week. Other teachers just keep a rolling dialogue going. You may teach your class however you like, as long as it's posted on often. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:25, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Interwebs Down! My internet died earlier. Sorry! Hopefully I'll catch you again tonight. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 22:34, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Boredom Produces.... Many things. But today, specifically, it produced the individual pages of the rooms of the Knight House in your sandbox. :P Hope that's okay! The course of true love never did run smooth 20:24, August 21, 2014 (UTC) I only did the first floor (so far). And I left the office description up to you, since it's Theo's office. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 20:46, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Aaaand the second floor is done. I left Warren's room description to you. And you can do the basement since 2/3 rooms are essentially yours. And it's your house too. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 21:58, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Unrealistic I'm not saying it would be impossible...but in your post you didn't put anything about polyjuice potion (which is difficult to brew and decently expensive). You also just put 'From there, she went to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.' ...how about people she might encounter, or spells/enchantments they put up at night. Yes Harry walked in in OOTP, but Death Eaters were already there (and Ministry Officials) who probably knew how to get in (EG. Lucias Malfoy). Also, while Umbridge's Office wasn't protected with enchantments (which shows how stupid she was) it had survalance (Moody's Eye, and her cats in her Hogwarts office), and I would image that the Department of Law Enforcement would protect their offices better as they deal with criminals and such. So...I think your approach might eventually work, but since you didn't give the GM anywhere to post in the middle, you just assumed you walked into the Ministry, met nobody, dealt with nothing, walked into the Law Department (where some criminal are kept in the Holding Cells), and then into the Head's Office with a basic spell and no alarms were placed or set off (...and that the Department Head generally works overnight and sleeps in his office or close by). My point was that by not allowing the GM to post during all that, you're making a lot of assumptions and 'metagaming' past a lot of obstacles or problems that would probably block your way. As SoA is the GM for those, I'm letting him handle it, but he'll probably cut your post down to the first half (*Anwen sat in her home, preparing for her Initiation assignment. She knew where she needed to go first, and knew it wouldn't be easy. Once night fell over Britain, Anwen made her way to the Ministry of Magic. She knew their were people their, but not as many as during the day. She used the phone booth entrance to sneak into the Atrium.) and then post as a GM some of the problems you might face. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:53, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, and the French Ministy we created and RPed here is fairly different from the British one. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:54, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't think I'm acting as a Dictator...I think I'm letting you know you're probably assumig too much and should change it...but like I said, I'm leaving the whole thing in SoA's hands. I'm not telling you to change it...I'm letting the GM deal with it. That way there's another set of eyes, and if you think I'm being inappropriate go through SoA who's the GM. I wasn't going to list the issues I had with it at all, and was going to let him handle it completely, but since you asked and wanted me to list out the issues, I did that for you. I'm sorry you feel I'm acting like a Dictator, but since you see me as such, I'm sure you'll appriciate my stepping down so you won't have to deal with anymore. Until that time as OOC Crat I feel it's my duty to point out metagaming like this, and ask the one in charge of the post (SoA in this case as GM) to reconsider it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:08, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Is there some reason you've been editing for the last hour but you aren't on chat? Is everything okay? The course of true love never did run smooth 15:51, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Chat Again Either it kicked you and you didn't notice. Or you left. I noticed you posted, so I did too. Come back? :P The course of true love never did run smooth 17:02, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Would you like to... Continue our RP down in the common rooms? Slytherin Common Room Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! 02:05, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Heyhey So...I kinda had Sarah huntdown Mathew at the Christmas ministry ball thingy. You can acknowledge her or not, just wanted to let ya know :D :P 20:09, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Chat Has been glitching. We're using your sandbox wiki chat, if you feel like joining us :) The course of true love never did run smooth 00:37, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ....the subject of chat was starting to annoy me, so I've left. If you wanna chat/RP/whatever, owl me and lemme know. The course of true love never did run smooth 00:48, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Daily Prophet - Issue 9 delivery The Daily Prophet has just released Issue 9! Please be sure to comment in the bottom of the blog, RPing your chars' reactions to the article within the issue. Thanks, and enjoy! ~ Colin 687 23:29, August 28, 2014 (UTC) DMUDMUDMU Hey!! Dude, we never see eachother anymore ;( what's up? 00:25, September 5, 2014 (UTC) I saw an edit by you :) is there any way you could get on chat? PrincessTris (talk) 15:23, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Playing in the sand If you feel like you want to join me. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 23:08, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Christmas! How about a Christmas date with Christian and Maria? Get a chance to bond? Hogsmeade_Grounds? Here for you all the way... Eva Mc ~ Slytherin Quidditch Beater & Captain, Auror, The Girl With No Mistakes, The Lorell Corsair, The Golden Lady, Editor for the Daily Prophet, The Little Troublemaker Quidditch Match Just to let you know, I'm interested in making my char, Skylar Stravos, participate for the Students vs. Alumni Match... Quidditch Position I'm not sure if you saw my comment, and if so I'm really, really sorry for being annoying, but I saw that Niele's listed as keeper and could she be seeker/chaser instead? Please? Danke und tschüs 16:05, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: I'm really sorry D. I haven't been able to logon lately and I want to apologize for that. It really makes my day that you care about me so much. I must say... Eva Mc ~ Slytherin Quidditch Beater & Captain, Auror, The Girl With No Mistakes, The Lorell Corsair, The Golden Lady, Editor for the Daily Prophet, The Little Troublemaker An owl for Devin Teaching Inactivity It has come to my attention that your class (General RP:Wizarding Law) isn't being taught. If this will continue to be an issue, please let me know so we can get it remidied. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:48, September 15, 2014 (UTC) quidditch s.p.e.w Hi I was just wondering if you still needed alumini for the spew quidditch game if so Mia Anderson could play Fandomgirlforever (talk) 23:28, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Laura Laura Meyers will donate 7 Wizard coins to SPEW. GailGolden3 (talk) 03:15, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Whoops! With all this S.P.E.W Quidditch hoopla, Charity's 17th birthday slid under the radar. It was today on the wiki calendar. Perhaps she and Theo can have a belated bday lunch sometime? ;) The course of true love never did run smooth 04:06, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Quidditch GM I started the game using http://www.mauvecloud.net/randomchooser.html to randomize what I pick for each position on each team. Go randomizing and story telling!